trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Max Gadsby
BRACE FOR WALLS OF TEXT Backstory Personality Habits and Behaviours Laziness is a foreign concept to Max. She is constantly up and about, doing chores around the farm and house or looking after her Pokemon. There is rarely ever a moment that one will find her doing absolutely nothing. Even though she appreciates having time to herself, she tends to feel restless when there isn't anything to occupy herself with. Whenever Max encounters such a slump, she'll usually think up SOMETHING to do. Often, it takes the form of practicing her knitting or her favorite pass-time - cooking. That being said, Max takes a lot of pride in her cooking and is usually in charge of making meals in the Gadsby household. She doesn't necessarily have to; she does so by choice. Ever since her brother taught her how to cook, she has taken a liking to experimenting with dishes and has quite a knack for it. Pasteries are her absolute favorites to make, particularly pies. Max has made it a goal to win Primavera's Annual Pie Contest. Appearance Max stands at a rather unimpressive height of 4'9'', placing her below some of the girls her age. Over the years, she’s developed somewhat of a Napoleon complex and doesn’t appreciate others pointing out her “handicap.” It’s not so much the shortness itself that bothers her, rather the fact that people tend to look down on her, metaphorically speaking, because she’s so short. Max is often mistaken for being a couple of years younger than she really is and is often treated like a child because of it, to her evident displeasure. Thankfully, her constant activity around the farm has gifted her with a slender build. She does retain some childhood chubbiness in her cheeks and middle, though. Unfortunately, these childlike features haven't exactly been doing Max's "street-cred" any favors. Hair isn’t particularly an issue to Max. It is brown in color, holding an almost auburn tinge. Her hair, although thick, has no shape to it naturally and remains straight for the most part. When not pulled back, the tips just barely brush her midddle back. She tries to keep it trim, to prevent length from becoming too much of a problem. Max is honestly too bothered by her hair to let it grow out. It falls across her face a lot, and becomes tangled rather easily if left long. She has found an easy solution in simply tying her hair back in a messy bun and disguising its unruliness with a pink scarf. Problem solved! In terms of clothing, Max doesn't tend to deviate much from her usual style. A farm isn't exactly the place for designer brands, after all. It doesn't help that she grew up in a relatively old-fashioned setting that emphasized skirts and dresses on women. More often than not, Max will slap on an old blouse, pink skirt and matching socks while wearing her work clothes over them. It can make for a rather odd appearance over all, but it gets the job done. Max's work clothes in question consist of a durable tan colored canvas jacket with brown trim, large enough to nearly cover her skirt, and work boots of a similar color scheme. Pokemon ' '''Jasper the Reuniclus Jasper came about in a rather unconventional way, like many of Max’s Pokemon. Max was about 6 at the time and the Gadsbys were still living in Sinnoh. Times were already becoming hard for the small farming family as the crops began to fail. With no other source of income, they became nearly dependant on their livestock of Pokemon to pull them through their difficult economic state. When her father discovered that his herd of Miltank wasn’t producing as much Moo Moo milk because of the drought, it became an immediate concern him. The family had already experienced an almost crippling loss from their failing crops and to lose the Moo Moo milk would be the last nail in the coffin for them. Things began looking up when Max's father went travelled into Hearthrome to sell what Moo Moo milk and Mareep fleece he had. Having so little, he had no choice but to raise the price of the products which, unsurprisingly, deterred many prospective costumers. Of the few that visited his stand that day, there was one rather old man who took a heavy interest in Clyde‘s Mareep fleece. The men conversed for a while and the old man revealed himself to be an esteemed farmer and breeder from Unova. He’d come to Sinnoh in hopes of expanding his herds. When the old man heard of Clyde‘s plight, he became sympathetic towards the farmer. Apparently eager to help, he struck up a business agreement with him. In exchange for the offspring of one of Clyde‘s best fleece producing Mareeps, the breeder would give him a Miltank of equal value, guarateed to produce the finest Moo Moo milk in Sinnoh. Clyde accepted without a moment’s hesitation. The next day, the two of them exchanged Eggs and went their separate ways. When the moment finally came for the Egg to hatch, what emerged was... a Solosis. The fact it was still a valuable Pokemon made no difference to the frustrated farmer. By the time Clyde realized that he had been swindled out of one of his best Mareeps, the supposed “breeder” was long gone, leaving him stuck with the odd jelly blob of a Pokemon. Rather than releasing him, Clyde decided to put the newly hatched Pokemon to some good use by giving him to Max. She’d already began practicing herding as the family’s new Mareep shepherd and needed a Pokemon to help with the chore. Although Solosis clearly wasn’t a herding Pokemon, like the Gadsby’s Growlithes, Clyde knew that it would at the very least be enough to keep the wild Pokemon at bay. The fact he had just hatched also meant he would be the perfect starter for the little girl; easy to handle and young enough to grow up alongside her, unlike the fully grown Growlithe that would have been placed in her possession. Jasper has been with Max ever since. Despite not being born for the role, he has grown to become one of the best herding Pokemon the Gadsbys have ever had with his ability to utilize his psychic power to safely direct the Mareep without actually having to touch or scare them. Years of work have hardened him in a way and although he does have an undeniably warm, even playful, side (especially with Max), there's no doubt about the seriousness of his nature when the situation calls for it. Jasper has spent the last six years as a herder, the Gadsbys depending on him to guide the flocks of Mareep and protect them from the many dangerous, wild Pokemon in the area. As a result, he has a strong sense of duty, although it may sometimes result in singlemindedness, and is fiercely protective of those he is close to. The Reuniclus is considered to be almost a team leader to Max's other Pokemon. Unfortunately, this constantly places Jasper at odds with the Don, whose corruption and rebelliousness threatens the well-being of the still developing team. Winnie the Flaaffy Formally a member of the Gadsbys' large flock of Mareep. She hatched one stormy night in spring, alongside her "twin" brother. They had been the offspring of Marie, one of Clyde's most prized Mareeps. The father had been a male Mareep that had been given to him by a friend and fellow Mareep breeder from overseas. He'd been anticipating the Mareeps' arrival for weeks. Marie's offspring always grew the best fleece of the flock. Because of its high conductivity, it was highly sought after by the locals. Clyde looked forward to the valuable additions to his flock. After a night of waiting, the first of the Eggs cracked to reveal a perfectly healthy Mareep. The second, though, was a cause for worry. Unlike the first of the Eggs, which had taken to hatching immediately as Eggs usually did, this one barely moved. It was a puzzling situation. Having been birthed only a few seconds after the first Egg, this one should have been just as far in its development. For a while, Clyde considered the idea that it might have been unfertilized. Then, inexplicably, the Egg began to flail in place. It took a moment for Clyde to realize that the Pokemon couldn't break through the shell on its own. In all his years as a Pokemon farmer and breeder, he'd never been met with a Pokemon that he had actually had to help hatch. When he managed to break the Mareep from the egg, he saw why. At first, Clyde thought the Mareep's wool had been stained somehow. However, when he snipped a small chunk of wool from her fleece, he found that the color hadn't simply soaked through. The Mareep was actually growing pink wool. Steeled in his old fashioned ways, Clyde immediately suspected the Mareep to be diseased and was quick to do away with it before it could infect the rest of the flock. He called Max over, handing her the Mareep with strict orders to get rid of it. As shepherd, it was her job to take care of such matters related to the flock and she obeyed. However, It was a bit much to expect from a ten year old who was being asked to kill an innocent Pokemon. So, Max had the intention of simply releasing it from the beginning. However, as she neared the edge of the woods, she began to have second thoughts. The Mareep was small, much smaller than its brother. It almost seemed underdeveloped. She knew very well that it wouldn't last long in the wild, and she didn't have the heart put it at risk. So, unbeknowst to her father, Max kept the Mareep. After all, as long as she kept the Pokemon in its ball whenever it was around the flock, it wouldn't be able to do any harm. At least, that's how Max saw it. So, Max raised the Pokemon in secret. Not even her brother seemed to know about the Mareep, who she had affectionately nicknamed "Winnie." The Pokemon grew to be stronger than it had been at birth, although it was notably a rather frail thing compared to the rest of the flock. It didn't take much for the poor Pokemon to become sick and Max would constantly pester her father into taking her along on his trips into Primavera just so she could take Winnie to the Pokemon Center there. According to the nurse, the Mareep had a weak immune system. She assured the girl that it would improve as the Pokemon evolved, but until then, she suggested that Max keep a supply of potions handy. For a while, that was all Max put her money towards. The precious little free time she had was used to train Winnie and after some heavy grinding in the woods near the farm, she was rewarded for her efforts. Thankfully, her newly evolved Flaaffy appeared healthier, just as the nurse had predicted. But there was still something ... off about her. Winnie didn't respond to many of Max's orders and would often gaze blankly off into the distance. She couldn't focus on a target for long and when she did her aim was usually hindered. Max, concerned with the Pokemon's behaviour, worked up the courage to seek her brother's assistance. Although Sam did seem hurt that Max didn't trust him with the secret sooner, it was all dropped when he realized Winnie's odd discoloration. A "shiny," as he called it with some evident amazement. Whatever a this "shiny" was, it didn't concern Max and she was quick to return Sam's attention to the matter at hand. After a quick examination of the Flaaffy, it wasn't long until he noticed that Winnie wasn't reacting to his sudden movements. He also took note of how she seemed to ignore the sounds coming from the tractor outside, something that the Mareeps were always alert to. Worried, he took Max and Winnie to the Pokemon Center in town and his suspicions were confirmed. Whatever had affected Winnie's immune system hadn't gone away. It had spread to to her sight and hearing. Winnie is a sweet Flaaffy and affectionate towards just about everyone. Max was very careful when raising her and almost never exposed her to outsiders unless she is sure they could be trusted. The few people and Pokemon Winnie has known have always treated her kindly, breeding a sort of sheltered naivety in the Flaaffy. She is often quick to trust, even if the person or thing in question is a total stranger to her. As light-hearted as she is, Winnie is quite the sensitive soul and if even the lightest hint of anger is displayed towards her, she can be rendered almost broken-hearted. Since Winnie's sight isn't the greatest, she's prone to becoming a bit clumsy and can get hurt with relative ease. This has been particularly heartbreaking for Max, as the Pokemon has such a love for running about and playing. She has even developed a fondness of dancing, although Max usually has to wait for Clyde to leave the house before she can turn the music up loud enough for the Flaaffy to hear. Max doesn't use her to battle as much anymore, fearing that her condition will worsen. There's supposedly no cure for what ails Winnie, and Max has been told that because it might be genetic, it may very well be incurable. There isn't a lot she can do except remain hopeful that she will get better. the "Don" '''the Honchkrow The "Don" wasn't always a cold, prideful Honchkrow. He started out as a Murkrow, only a few months after the Gadsbys had moved into their new farm in Tatsu. The Murkrows in the area were notorious for plaguing the local farmland and that year, they were particularly bothersome. Clyde did all he could to keep the flying devils away from his crops; from setting up scaremurkrows to showering his crops with a specially made Repel. When nothing seemed to work, Clyde's fiery temper was pushed to its limit. He walked out one day to find a flock pestering a plot of his corn and snapped, having his Houndoom, Betsy, launch a fire attack into the flock. Although he knew it wouldn't do any good in the long run, it certainly helped him feel better and even scared off the flock. All except one, which fell into the field. Clyde went to the spot where the Murkrow had fallen, followed shortly by Sam and a nine year old Max, who'd come running after the commotion. They found that the Pokemon's wing and leg had become severely injured from Betsy's attack, and watched as it writhed in pain from a serious burn. Her father insisted on putting the pitiful thing it out of its misery, but unfortunately for him, Max would hear nothing of it. She refused to leave the Murkrow's side, much to Clyde's chagrin. Knowing the stubborn girl wouldn't budge, Sam managed to convince their father into letting Max keep the Pokemon - at least until it had healed. Clyde grudgingly agreed, if only to stop Max's wailing. One trip to the Pokemon Center later, the Murkrow was healed and ready to go. Due to the seriousness of his burns, however, he still couldn't fly. Knowing he would be at a disadvantage if returned to the wild now, the nurse encouraged the Gadsbys to keep him for a few more weeks, spraying a hefty dose of Potion and Burn Heal every night until he had properly healed. Max was more than willing to oblige and took the inaspured Pokemon under her wing. The two became inseparable. She took him everywhere - be it into the fields when she had to herd, into town, or even around the farm when she had chores to do. Not being able to fly, the Pokemon would waddle awkwardly after her or simply perch on her arm or head, which he usually did. Even Jasper, a Duosion at the time, grew to appreciate this new playmate and companion. Although Clyde encouraged Max not to become too attached to the Murkrow, since she would have to let him go when he got better, she went as far as to provide him with a nickname; Donovan. It became apparent that Max had no intention of releasing the Murkrow, and after a while, it soon became clear that "Donovan" had no intention of leaving. Even after several weeks had passed and his wings had healed, the Pokemon continued to follow Max around as he always had. Realizing this bond, Sam gave Max her first Pokeball with the intention that she "make it official." Donovan became the first Pokemon she'd ever 'caught.' Everything was great until the well's pump broke. While Clyde and Sam were digging to fix the problem, they caught sight of an odd glimmer protruding from the pit’s walls. Curious, Sam removed the object and immediately identified it as a Dusk Stone. Clyde was thrilled with the rare discovery, knowing that it would fetch a very pretty penny in the farmer’s market. Unfortunately for him, Donovan had other plans. Spellbound the way the object sparkled, he swooped down and swiped the stone right out of Clyde‘s hands before flying off into the barn’s rafters. When Max called the Pokemon back, what returned to her was not the calm natured Murkrow she’d known and raised, but a fully evolved Honchkrow. From then on, the Pokemon abandoned its former alias as “Donovan” and adopted a new personality as the “Don,” as Sam jokingly put it. The Don was cold, collected, and calculating; almost to the point of being outright sinister. He was fiercely intelligent in all definitions of the word, but also incredibly pompous. He often disobeyed Max and even acted out against her on several occasions. In one of his many attempts at escape, it took Max and her brother several days to find his whereabouts. After some tracking, they eventually stumbled upon a rather large oak tree where the Honchkrow and a major flock of Murkrow had congregated. To their shock, Don sent the flock of Murkrow after them. As weak and cowardly as the Pokemon were, Jasper and Ares, Sam's Arcanine, made quick work of them. Nevertheless, the scare made a lasting impression on Max. She remains very hesitant about letting the Don out of his Pokeball, and will do so only if the situation absolutely warrants it. Nevertheless, she is determined to prove herself as a worthy trainer and win his respect. Like Jasper, Don has all the qualities of a great team leader, however he refuses to allow himself to become a human's puppet, much less for one as young and inexperienced as Max. Although his wings and legs have long healed, the effects of the Houndoom's burns still linger, causing Honchkrow to limp whenever he walks. He also holds a lasting resentment of Houndours and Houndooms a like as a result of his experience. '''Egg This Egg was given to Max by one of the local breeders, an old woman by the name of Miriam. Whenever she wasn't busy doing chores on the farm, Max would often help the woman with little things around the house and would recieve pay in return. One week, when she didn't have the funds to properly pay the girl, Miriam gave her an Egg instead. Unfortunately for Max, she couldn't quite remember exactly what Pokemon she had bred to get such an egg. At this point, it remains a mystery to Max. Category:Submitted characters